Flexible golf cart enclosures protect occupants of the cart from wind, rain, and cold temperatures. One type of a golf cart enclosure can be placed over the roof of the golf cart and includes a front, back and sides to enclose the passenger compartment. The sides include zippered doors to allow access into and out of the cart. The back encloses the rear portion of the cart and the front covers the windshield. The front, back and sides typically include a transparent window. The roof portion of the cart may have different dimensions depending upon the manufacturer. Furthermore, the front end of the golf cart and slope of the windshield also varies depending on manufacturer. Thus, it is difficult to make a universal enclosure which neatly and snuggly fits all golf carts, regardless of the manufacturer for the golf cart. Thus, there is a need for a golf cart enclosure which fits a variety of different makes and models of golf cart.